Episode 2 - The Sunflower Team! Transcript
It's hamtaro time Cooshy-cooshy ticky-ticky wooooooo Hamtaro (When we work together it's much better) My best friend (We like sunflower seeds krumph-krumph-krumph) (My ham-hams) If she heads for trouble we won't let her (Hamtaro) Little hamsters, big adventures Laura's gone to shcool Let's go to our ham-ham clubhouse! We can fix your troubles, Just be quiet as a mouse! Watch out for those cats, You know they're smarter than you think! But if we work together, We can make their plans sink Woooooooooo! (Hamtaro) Snoozer, Howdy, Penelope, Panda (My best friends) Oxnard, Bijou, Cappy, Maxwell (My ham-hams) Dexter, Boss, Pashmina, Jingle (Hamtaro) Little hamsters, big adventures (Hamtaro) 'Scuse me while I work out, gotta run on my wheel, Whooopeeeee! (Hamtaro) Hamtaro's here to help you (Hamtaro) Hamtaro's team is for you! HAMTARO! (Guffaw) Title: "DIGIMON AND HAMTARO" (The episode begins with all the Ham-hams being squashed by the humans. Laura, Kana, Maria and Tai when it faded to the episode title screen which says "The Sunflower Team") Tai: Where are we? Hamtaro: Looks like you're in our world now, Tai. Laura: Hamtaro! Kana: Oxnard! Maria: Oh Bijou! Hamtaro: Laura, Kana and Maria! Am I glad to see you. Bijou: I'd miss you, Maria. Oxnard: Let's not get seperated once again. Laura: Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you? Hamtaro: We we're in the new world which is the Digital World. There we are meeting some new friends call the Digimon and battle some evil Digimon! Tai: So this is your place looks like, huh? Laura: Yup. That's my house. Just me and Hamtaro. Kana lives next door at her house she even has a pet hamster. Kana: My guy's name is Oxnard. He's gray and bigger than the averange hamster. Maria: And my hamster's Bijou. She's got blue ribbons that makes her special. Tai: It's very lucky to have a pet hamster. I got a pet cat and her name is Nekio. (All the Ham-hams went back to their homes even Boss who took Snoozer back to the clubhouse) Laura: Thanks for taking care of our pet Hamsters. Kana: I've better go, Laura. See you at school tomorrow. (Leaves by going back to her house with Oxnard) Maria: And I gotta go back to my mansion to practice my piano. See you later, Laura. (Leaves by going back to her mansion with Bijou) Laura: Okay. Bye! Well Hamtaro, looks like you had a perfect day. Hamtaro: Ohhh I almost forgot. I have to turn off Dexter's new computer. (Jumps up to Laura's desk) Oompa! (Looks at the computer and saw that the gate to the Digital World is closed for the night) Heke? The gate's closed. But how? (Then we cut to Kana's house where Oxnard is hugging is sunflower seed in his paws that is until he saw an image of Gumdramon on the ceiling) Oxnard: Boy I can stop thinking about Gumdramon. Oh Pepper where ever you are. Hope you're with Dylan by the farm. (Then we cut to Tai Kamiya walking toward the school where Laura and her classmates leave at night time) Tai: Wow. So this is the school where all students come here. Sora: Tai! Tai: Huh? Sora? (Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei and Cody jumped off and landed on their feet on the ground seeing Tai again) Sora: It's been a long time since we seen each other. (Then we cut to Dexter and Howdy in the glasses shop outside where Tattles is up on the sign) Dexter: I wonder what it's like to go to the Digital World. Howdy: Can we take our gorgous Pashmina to the Digital World tomorrow? Dexter: Nethier one of us can go with Pashmina. We're rivals remember? Tattles: Digital World! Digital World! Caw caw caw!! Howdy: Tattles is right. We'll get a chance on the adventure to the Digital World. (Then we cut to Pashmina and Penelope in June and Kylie's house in their room) Pashmina: No one even cares. Tomorrow we're going to the Digital World together. Right, Penelope? Penelope: Ookyoo. June: Hey Pashmina. Would you and Penelope want more sunflower seeds? Kylie: We got plenty where that came from! Pashmina: No we're not hungry but thanks anyway. Penelope: Ookyoo. (Then we cut to the Mansion where Maria is practicing his piano playing and Bijou inside her cage) Bijou: Ohhh. I hope I can come back to the Digital World and get my own Fusion Digi-Egg for tomorrow. But if Maria finds out I'm gone I'd know she'll be so worried. (Then one morning in Laura's school Tai told all the other classmates about Hamsters in the Digital World) Travis: Digivolved Energized? Is that what Hamsters say? June: Did one of the pet hamsters went to the Digital World? Kylie: If it's not we'll need to watch carefully over our hamsters. Tai: Yes. One day we saw this Fusion Digi-Egg that was on this stone when I'd tried to get it out some Digivices which you call the Ham-hams got came out of somebodies computer. I can't remove the Fusion Digi-Egg of courage but somehow Hamtaro and Oxnard are be able to remove it with no problem. Kana: So that's what happened huh? Maria: But wait. Hamsters know they aren't to suppose to talk to us humans. Do they? Laura: I heard Hamtaro's words at first. Tai: There's more. There's this evil Hamster who's about to take over the Digital World with his dark pitch fork that puts all the Digimon under a spell or something. It's called a phantom skull. Sora: Wow. A phantom skull inside all other animals and hamsters who are mean and nasty. I sure hope Biyomon and the others are okay. Laura: There's another Hamster? Kana: What's it name exactly? Tai: His name is Spat the Devil-Ham and he's got dark wings on it's back. Matt: The Digital World's been invaded by phantom skulls everywhere. Izzy: If I can just check the computer somebody owned this wouldn't be a problem at all. Mimi: Yeah. How's that possible? Joe: How are we going to saved the Digital World the third time? Laura: No need to worry. Hamtaro will check on the other Hamster's computer to see if it's open again first thing in the morning. Kana: And we have fate of our hamsters. Tai: Then it's settled. They're coming with us. Sora: And so will I. Kari: Mmm-hmm. T.K.: Mmm-hmm. Joe: I can't. I have a doctor's test going on today. Matt: Yeah and the concern's coming up I wouldn't want to miss the band practice. Mimi: You can count me out. My parents and I are going for a beauty shop at the mall today too. Tai: Alright but the next time you come to the Digital World make sure the Hamsters known as the Ham-hams don't run into any trouble. Matt: Well okay. Just don't do anything crazy when you need us. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Laura's house and Hamtaro checked on Dexter's computer lab top entry to the Digital World but it's still closed) Hamtaro: Just as I thought. It's still closed. Why can't we go to the Digital World when the gate's not open. If only there's someway just to get in the Digital World. (Just then All the 15 Ham-hams went up toward Hamtaro on Laura's desk) Boss: Hey, Hamtaro? Are we ready to go to the Digital World once again? Hamtaro: We're not ready. Because the gate to the Digital World is... (Then the gate to the Digital World is on the computer is now open) Heke? Look! It's open! Dexter: You we're saying? Hamtaro: We're ready and the gate to the Digital World is now open. Bijou: I can't wait for you guys to meet the Digimon! Pepper: I met the Digimon once. Sparkle: I met em before you hams! Pashmina: Come on. Let's all go in together after all Tai's bringing some two humans over to the Digital World along with us. Penelope: Ookyoo. Cappy: I'm ready. Panda: You can count on me! Haibi: We're ready to go to the Digital World. Howdy: Yeah. Let's go! Maxwell: We'll use our new digivices to get us on screen by downloading ourselves to the Digital World. Sandy: Sounds like making sense to me. Stan: Shake it!! (Shakes his moricas) Snoozer: (Sighs. Suddenly there's a footstep on the door near Laura's bedroom and there's stood Kip and Sue) Sue: Cappy darling is that you?! Cappy: Heke? (The Ham-hams' eyes shrink as they looked at Kip and Sue coming in) Kip: Why if it isn't the little hamster friends of his! Sue: Ohhh they're just so cute as little hamsters they are. Kip: May I say. You Hams have gradguated after that Ham Wedding with Pepper and Oxnard are married. Oxnard and Pepper: Heke? How did you know about are Ham-ham Wedding? Sue: Even the words of the Ham-hams we humans don't know that much. Now Cappy darling would you come back home and try out the new pots which are hats we gave you? Kip: It'll look way good on you. Hamtaro: Go on, Cappy. Remember you must be brave. Cappy: I'll go on with Panda. (He and Panda went off with Kip and Sue in their hands) Panda: You know we forgot to say Kip and Sue. There's something about designing some hats and stuff. It's the carpeners job. Not all of us Ham-hams do it but me. And Cappy great at designing Halloween costumes with mask and scary costumes. And... (Then Tai, Sora and Izzy came into Laura's room) Tai: Wow. Sandy: Hmmm. Thanks, Cappy we owe you one. Maxwell: You too, Panda. Sora: Ready to go! Izzy: Alright let's get going! Jingle: You Hams go on without me. I'm just a wondering Ham-Poet. (Plays his guitar) Boss: What are we waiting for? Let's get going Hams! All the Ham-hams but Jingle: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Tai, Sora, Izzy and all the 15 Ham-hams pointed their Digivices toward the computer screen as the light comes on flashing as they have been teleported to the Digital World by downloading themselves. Hamtaro, Oxnard, Boss, Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, Howdy, Dexter, Snoozer, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Sparkle, Pepper and Haibi who are 15 Ham-hams, Tai, Sora and Izzy have finally made it to the place called the Digital World) Sora: Is everyone okay? Izzy: Seems like it. Maxwell: Wow! So this must be the Digital World. (Looks at the book about Digimon) Hey wait!! I've got myself a new book about Digimon! Pashmina: Cool! Penelope, I've got myself the new scarf and now it's gold! Penelope: Ookyoo Ookyoo!! Dexter: Wow!! These glasses are real on me! Howdy: Hold on. Why's my apperin looking all green? Sandy: Hey look! I've got a green gymnastic ribbon! Crazy! Yaay look up! (Twirls her new green ribbon) Stan: Check out my new Moricas! Shake it! (Shakes his new moricas which are blue) Hamtaro: I've forgot about the part about wearing Goggles. Oxnard: What's everybody got that I don't? Pepper: Oh Oxnard. Don't you know? Every Ham-hams get new stuff since we entered the Digital World. Izzy: (Checks his Digivice) Check it out guys I'm picking up a signal of how to find the new Fusion Digi-Eggs. Sora: Let's all go get em. Sparkle: Finally a star has gotta get my own Fusion Digi-Eggs instead of those other dul Ham-hams Haibi: Come on let's move it! (All the 15 Ham-hams, Tai, Sora and Izzy are heading toward of how to find the Fusion Digi-Eggs that is until Spat the Devil-Ham spots them inside the spiral by looking on screen) Spat: Hmmm hmmm hmmm. Looks like those rodent Ham-hams have returned to the Digital World. They might go acording to my evil plan. Let's have a little fun will we? Snimon attack! (Snimon who is under a spell of Spat the Devil-Ham goes flying around in the sky and searches for the 15 Ham-hams as we cut back to them, Tai, Sora and Izzy) Hamtaro: Gumdramon!! Where are you!!? Gumdramon!!! Gumdramon: Hamtaro! Oxnard! Hey there Ham-hams!! (He went toward the Ham-hams) Hamtaro, Oxnard, Boss and Bijou: Gumdramon! Gumdramon: Ham-hams! I've brought Patamon and his friends with me! Agumon: Hey look it's Tai!!! Biyomon: Sora!!! Tentomon: Izzy!!! Patamon: Hamsters!!! Gatomon: Hey out there!!! Veemon: It is you!! Hawkmon: It's the Ham-hams!! Armadillomon: You've returned!! Izzy: Tentomon!! Tentomon: Izzy you're as great as ever! Sora: Biyomon! Biyomon: It's good to see you again, Sora! Sora: It's good to see you again too! Patamon: What's up Hamsters!? Stan: Hey you're that Patamon fellow! Patamon: Thanks. That's my teammate Gatomon! Gatomon: Hey. Dexter and Howdy: Oh hello! (Suddenly Snimon appears as he's spots all the 15 Ham-hams and 8 Digimon and started to attack) Snimon: Raaaaah!!! (Zooms toward them) All the 15 Ham-hams: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Runs for their lives MOMMY!!!) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! Snimon: Raaaaaah!!! Tai: Oh no, Snimon!!! Sora: Run for it!!! Izzy: Hurry!!! Snimon: Raaaaah!!! Biyomon: Spiral Twister!!! (Echoes as she uses Spiral Twister) Patamon: Boom Bubble!!! Paah!!! (Echoes as he uses Boom Bubble) Tentomon: Super Shocker!!! (Echoes as he uses Super Shocker) Agumon: Pepper Breath!!! (Echoes as he uses Pepper Breath. But Biyomon, Patamon, Tentomon and Agumon's attacks have no effect on Snimon as he dodges them all) Gatomon: Lightning Paw!!! (Echoes as she uses Lightning Paw by punching Snimon's head but Snimon uses slash as Gatomon got knocked down out of the sky and on the ground) Ow! I'm sorry but without my tail ring I'm powerless. Gumdramon: Don't worry leave it to me. I can Fusion Digivolve! Hamtaro, Oxnard get your egg ready! Hamtaro: Right! (Took out the Ham-Digivice) Oxnard: Yeah! Spat: Not so fast!!! Drimogemon go get them!!! (Then Drimogemon who's under a spell of Spat the Devil-Ham comes out of the ground roaring like a beast) All the 15 Ham-hams: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Tentomon: Drimogemon is a ground type beast Digimon he'll attack with his Drill on his nose! Drimogemon: Raaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Attacks with his drill on his nose as Hamtaro, Oxnard, Boss, Dexter, Howdy, Stan, Snoozer and Maxwell got knocked out by failing into the cliff screaming) Bijou: Hamtaro!!! Boss!!! Pepper: Oxnard!!! Pashmina: Dexter!!! Howdy!!! Penelope: OOKYOO!!! Spat: You're up..., Mojyamon!!! (Then Mojyamon who's also under a spell of Spat the Devil-Ham comes jumping out and appears right infront of the Ham-hams) Tentomon: Mojyamon is the strong ice type Digimon. His specialty is the Bone Boomerang attack. Mojyamon: Grrr!! Bone Boomerang!!! (Echoes as he uses Bone Boomerang by throwing it at Gumdramon as he falls off the cliff screaming too and Drimogemon grabs the male Ham-hams and Gumdramon with Mole's claw) Sandy: They got them!! My brother Stan!! Bijou: Oh no!!! Pashmina: This is too scary!!! I wanna go home!!! (She and Penelope started to cry loudly) Penelope: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Then we cut to Hamtaro and the other male Ham-hams who are trapped by a cliff) Oxnard: What happened? Maxwell: We've been ham-napped! Boss: But how did that happened! Dexter: Take a good guess! Howdy: Look up there why don't ya? Spat: (Laughs evily) I have been waiting for you Ham-hams all along! Hamtaro: Who's that? Who are you?!! Spat: Perhaps we've haven't seen each other for a long time haven't we!? I've decided to take over the Digital World instead of your hamster world thank to my dark pitch fork I've have turned all the Digimon into my phantom slaves! Hamtaro: But you're a Ham-ham like us! Spat: (Laughs evily) I'm nothing like you that's why it's not even a joke! Howdy: Go ahead, Spat laugh all you want cause I ain't buying it with one of your jokes! Dexter: Just wait until we get our paws on you when we get up here! Spat: This is why I've first met you isn't it. Ohh and just one more thing say hello to your Digimon partner. (Snaps his finger as Gumdramon appears from the other side of the cliff) All male Ham-hams: Gumdramon!!! Gumdramon: Ham-hams!!! Hey! Nice view up here! Oxnard: This is no time quick Fusion Digivolve!! Spat: Ohh and just one more other thing. You're gonna need one of these to help your digi-pals digivolve!! (He shows the other male Ham-hams that their Ham-Digivices got stolen in his paws as he laughs evily) Hamtaro: Oaaaah!! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to the 7 Female Ham-hams, 8 Digimon, Tai, Sora and Izzy continued on walking toward the ancient temple where the fusion Digi-Eggs are) Pashmina: Now I'm worried about those two boys that I love ever since they got caught by those giant Digimon. Penelope: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Bijou: Never mind that. I'm worried about Hamtaro and Boss. Sandy: I'm so sorry girls I've never leave Stan behind. Haibi: Aww come on girls it's not your fault that they got captured we'll just gonna keep on going. Izzy: I'm picking up something inside this temple it says here we've gotta climb up a stairway. Sora: Wow. So that's the way to climb up the stairway temple. Sparkle: I'm tried. When's a star like me going to get there in no time!? Biyomon: Don't worry too much. We're almost there, Sparkle. Only a few more steps to go. (She points to more of the stairs that they can walk on to get to the 4 Fusion Digi-Eggs and when they finally got all the way to the top they saw that the 4 Fusion Digi-Eggs have a crest of Love, Sincerity, Hope and Knoledge) Tai: More Fusion Digi-Eggs. Agumon: And they're just like the ones that have the crest. Sora: That Fusion Digi-Egg has a crest of Love on it. And that one has the crest of Sincerity on it. Izzy: That one over there has a crest of Hope. And that one has a crest of Knoledge. (He and Sora knoded their heads as they are about to remove their Fusion Digi-Eggs of Love and Knoledge but it's stuck and it won't budge an inch right off the stand) Sora: It's just no use. Sparkle: Step aside. This Digi-Egg's mine! (Tries to remove the Fusion Digi-Egg of Sincerity but it won't budge an inch off the stand. She pants) Why can't I move it!!? Instead It just sits there waiting for someone! (Pashmina, Penelope, Sandy and Bijou realizied something as the scene flashes back to what Tai said earlier to Laura, Kana, June, Kylie, Travis and Maria) Tai: I can't remove that Fusion Digi-Egg of courage but somehow Hamtaro and Oxnard are be able to move it with no problem. (Then the scene flashes back to Pashmina, Penelope, Sandy and Bijou as they'd remembered what to do and Sora and Izzy told them to remove the 4 Fusion Digi-Eggs) Sora: Pashmina and Penelope I think you should remove the Fusion Digi-Eggs. Izzy: You too, Sandy and Bijou. Pashmina: What? You want us Ham-girls to try it? Sora: That's what we're counting on. 'Cause you're the main characters here. Sandy: Okay. (Pashmina touched the Fusion Digi-Egg of Sincerity. Penelope touched the Fusion Digi-Egg of Hope. Sandy touched the Fusion Digi-Egg of Knoledge. And Bijou touched the Fusion Digi-Egg of Love. The 4 Female Hamsters removed the Fusion Digi-Eggs off the stand with no problem) Pashmina: I did it. Sandy: It's light as the feather. Bijou: I've got the Fusion Digi-Egg! Penelope: Ookyoo! Pepper: Whoa. They're able to remove the Fusion Digi-Eggs as main characters. Tai: Like Hamtaro and Oxnard did yesterday. (Then the 4 lights come from out of the stand as they see em coming as a shadows of all 4 Digimon come out. First there was Lalamon who just came out of the light of Love as she files out of there happily. The computer shows a Digimon named Lalamon) Lalamon: Finally I'm free as a pedal I can just spread the fresh air and spread my wings! (Next there was a group of Starmon who just come out of the light of Knoledge as they jump out excidedly. The computer shows a Digimon named Starmon) Starmon: Why did you have to wake us up? We're just having a nice dream. (Then there was Monitamon who was green who just came out of the light of Sincerity as he jumps out happily. The computer show a Digimon named Monitamon) Monitamon: (Sighs) It's good to be out of that stand! (And finally there was Cutemon who just came out of the light of Hope as she jumps out excidedly. The computer show the Digimon named Cutemon) Cutemon: Finally I'm free! I can finally fly into the sky! (The 7 Female Ham-hams saw 4 new Digimon and so did the 8 Digimon and Tai, Sora and Izzy) Pashmina, Penelope, Sandy and Bijou: Heke?!! Haibi, Pepper and Sparkle: Heke?!! Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts